Domino's New Residents
by blocked0writer
Summary: The sequel to my fanfic "The Palace's New Residents." Full summary inside. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Jamie

Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they do best) for the future selves of their old acquaintances.

A/N: Holy freaking crap! I'm, like, so sorry about the delay or something! Okay so just a head's up. The five OC's have different appearances now. Also, Jami's name is now Jamie because she was born in America, so she has the Americanized spelling. Well, actually she doesn't have her old name anymore... anyway the point is her name is spelled different. And I'm going to be doing the same thing I did last time, with the whole posting one chapter a week. I think that's about it. On with the story!

Chapter 1 Jamie

"Sorry, not interested," the girl with waist-length black hair and blue eyes said.

"But I haven't even said anything, yet," the somewhat nervous boy said.

"You're the third guy who has approached me today. I know what you're going to ask," the girl explained, not once looking up from her worksheet of the Unit Circle. (Ah, that brings back memories.)

"Oh, well, I guess I wasn't aware," the boy stammered.

"I am not interested in anyone, so don't ask me out. Just so you won't have to face a worse rejection than this."

"Yes, right, of course. I'm sorry I bothered you," the boy muttered before walking away looking down with his shoulders slumped.

As soon as it was safe, the girl sighed and leaned over her homework, rubbing her temples.

"So irritating."

"Jamie~!"

"Oh goody."

"What's up?" A girl with pale brown hair to her knees, which she wore in pigtails, and violet eyes chirped as she took a seat next to the scowling girl.

"My rage meter, why do you ask?" (Sound familiar?)

"Aw, come on Jamie. It can't be that bad."

"Oh please, you aren't asked out by at least five guys every day."

"True, but why do you always turn them down? You've got quite a few good candidates."

"Like who?"

"Well, like Haru. He's cute, and all the girls like him."

"Except me."

"Why?"

"Because I already have someone."

"Really? Do I know him?"

"No, he doesn't go here."

"Where does he go, then?"

Before Jamie could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling ten minutes before first period.

"That time already? I didn't even get to finish my homework. Oh well, I can do the rest on the bus."

"Oh yeah, that's right! We have a field trip today."

"Yeah, to the Domino Museum."

"Yawn!"

"You're so immature. You could at least try to seem excited."

"But it's a museum! They're so boring!"

"You're such a child."

"Well, at least the bus ride will be long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"During that time you can tell me all about your boyfriend."

"Hell no, I ain't doin' it. I'm gonna use that time to do my homework. And he's not my boyfriend!" Jamie stated blushing.

"Oh come on! We aren't going to come back to school today anyway, so you'll have one more day to finish it. Tell me tell me tell me! Please?"

"If you shut up, I might consider it."

"Yay!"

After checking in with a teacher, Sayuri pushed Jamie to the back of the bus. Jamie slumped in the seat and glared out the window.

"Would you stop bouncing in the seat? It's very annoying!" Jamie yelled.

"But I'm excited!"

"Oh, so now you're excited about going to the museum?"

"No, baka, I'm psyched that you're gonna tell me about your boyfriend!"

"You did not just call me a baka. And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Well then who is he?"

"It's a long story. And it's complicated."

"We've got a long drive to get there, so we've got plenty of time!"

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Oh come on, you know you wanna tell me."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"It's a girl's intuition."

"Riiiight..."

"So if he doesn't go to our school, where does he go?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just what I said. I'm not sure where he is."

"You don't know where he is? How can he be your boyfriend if you don't even know where he is?"

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!"

"Then who is he?" (At this point I would think she was making him up.)

"He's... a guy, and he is very important to me. It is unclear what our relationship is exactly. But we are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, okay. I guess I get it, or something. It's odd, but whatever."

"Can we drop it so I can work on my homework?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jamie had finished her Unit Circle worksheet and her Dimensional Analysis (I hated that so much) homework within about an hour, and then spent the rest of the bus ride staring out the window. Sayuri was sleeping next to her, and Jamie was internally celebrating at the silence. While Jamie was zoning out, she hadn't realized that they had arrived until the bus had pulled to a stop and made a loud popping noise. Jamie turned and shook Sayuri to wake her.

"Hey, wake up. We're here. Do you wanna be left behind? Man, you sure are a heavy sleeper. Well, I'm getting off. If you wouldn't mind watching my stuff, that would be great."

"Ah! No, don't leave me!"

"About time."

After walking off the bus, the entire group gathered to hear instructions from their teacher."You are old enough that we shouldn't have to babysit you. You may be by yourselves, but behave. Don't touch anything, don't break anything unless you're prepared to pay for it, don't steal anything, don't think about doing any of the above. Meet back at the front in three hours to check in. And yes, you may go to the gift shop." (You always HAVE to add that last part in.)

"A gift shop? Let's go," Sayuri chirped grabbing Jamie's arm.

"No way. I'm going to see the displays, which is what a museum is for."

"You're no fun."

"Yes, I'm so boring." (Deja vu, anyone?)

"I have one more thing to tell you guys. You won't be the only school here today. There will be three other high schools, including Domino High. We are a well-known private school and I expect you to make a good impression. Okay, you can go now."

"Man I never thought she'd stop bitching," Jamie muttered to herself.

"Well, while you're looking at the boring old stuff, I'm going to be in the gift shop."

"'Kay."

Sayuri turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the gift shop where a small group of other students had congregated. Jamie sighed and walked in the direction a sign said the Egyptian exhibit was.


	2. Chapter 2 Tohru & Ayame

Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they do best) for the future selves of their old acquaintances.

A/N: Hello hello! It's time for chapter 2. Yup. So, I would just like to say something before I talk about the chapter... if there's anything to talk about. So lately I've been having people favorite my fanfics and adding me as a favorite author, which is uber awesome! That's cool and all, but that's all they're doing. What I mean is, I don't get why they like my fics so much. I mean, yes, they're funny and stuff, but I'm not getting reviews. So for all of you people who favorite me or my fics, please review so I can get feedback and stuff. Although I did get a private message from someone, which was very nice. And I appreciate it. But anyway, just some food for thought. On with the chapter!

Chapter 2 Tohru & Ayame"Hey, have you heard about that new movie that is coming out?"

"Yeah, it's a romance, isn't it?"

"You wanna see it this weekend?"

"Yeah, we should!"

"You're coming right, Ayame?"

"You're kidding, right? You're not actually considering watching a sissy chick flick are you, sis?" A boy with messy brown hair and green eyes asked appalled.

-Sakura punch!-

"Tohruuu! Go away!" The girl with brown hair to her middle back and lavender eyes yelled.

"Ow! What'd I do?"

-Kagura noogie-

"Tohruuu you are embarrassing me in front of my friends you are so shameful honestly you should know better than that shame on you Tohruuuuuu!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Uncle uncle!"

"Hmph!"

"Jeeze, period much?" Tohru muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Shit."

Ayame tackled Tohru and began strangling him, hitting his head on the floor.

"Tohru why do you have to be such a baka all the time?"

-Gurgle-

Ayame's friends glanced at each other and then cautiously backed away until they heard the bell ring.

"Well, what do you know? Time to go out front."

"Yeah, let's sit by each other on the bus."

"Aw no fair!"

"You can sit by me."

"Alright."

By the time Ayame had stopped strangling Tohru, who was almost dead, her friends were already gone.

"Eh? They left me!"

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Waaaaaah!"

"Ah jeeze."

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one acting like a psycho!"

-Sakura punch!-

"Baaaka!"

"Ouch."

"Ah! We've gotta go!"

"Wha?"

"Field trip, duh."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, or else they'll leave without us!"

"No they won't."

Ayame had already grabbed Tohru by the back of his collar and begun dragging him off to the buses. By the time they had gotten there, all of the seats except one had been filled, so, much to Ayame's distaste, they had to sit by each other. Ayame glared at the seat in front of her and Tohru narrowed his eyes in annoyance from the aura his sister was emitting. Every now and then Ayame would let out a low groan.

"Would you quit being such a sourpuss?"

-Sakura punch!-

"Would you quit being such a baka?" Ayame asked crossing her arms.

"Look, just because we were reborn in Japan, it doesn't mean you have to say 'baka' all the time."

"I know, but it describes you perfectly."

Tohru growled and glared out the window. He didn't dare argue with his sister anymore, lest he wanted another punch to the head. Tohru had gotten so bored of glaring at nothing that he had fallen asleep, and within minutes he was snoring.

-Sakura punch!-

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Tohru, you baka! You're embarrassing me again!"

"What was I doing this time?"

"Not only were you sleeping, but you were snoring! Honestly."

"Is there anything that I can do that won't embarrass you?"

"Uuuuumm..."

"..."

"I'll get back to you on that one."

"Of course. Take your time.""Don't worry, I will."

"I mean, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yeah. Wait a minute. Hey!"

"Ehehehe..."

-Sakura punch!-

"Hey, we're here," Tohru said rubbing his head.

"Finally, now I can ditch you and hang out with my friends."

"Aw come on, sis. Don't be like that. You can't hate me that much.

"I don't hate you. I just want some time for me, without you."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just... go over here somewhere I guess, or something."

"Fine, I'll hang out with you."

"Yay! You're the best sister in the history of forever," Tohru said glomping Ayame.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm awesome, now get offa me!" (De... ja... vu!)

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So where should we go?"

"Hmm... I dunno."

"Hey, there's a sign up there that says the Egyptian exhibit is that way."

"Alright, let's go check it out."


	3. Chapter 3 Akumu & Netami

Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they do best) for the future selves of their old acquaintances.

A/N: Holy freakin crap! I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating like I was supposed to. But I either forgot, just wasn't on the computer much, or I just wasn't motivated and didn't feel like it. And there was the fact that I've been uber busy writing the story for creative writing. Yeah, but I hate Lezlie because she's already on like chapter 10 or something. Over achiever. So anyway, on with talking about the chapter. So the first part is an idea that Jordan came up just for future reference, Akumu's philosophy, as well as Jordan's, is that men and women are two different species, so he'll refer to women as "females." If that's offensive to anyone, I apologize. Oh yeah, and Akumu will use a lot of internet lingo stuff (lol, orly, stfu, gtfo, you get the idea).So that's it. On with the chapter.

Chapter 3 Akumu & Netami

Netami bit her lip as she pillaged through her book bag. She raked her fingers through her spiky blond hair and growled.

"Oi, Netami! What's wrong?" Akumu asked.

"I can't find my binder, and I need it next period. So frustrating!"

"I can look for it. I've been itching for adventure."

"Okay, you do that."

"Later!" Akumu shouted as he took off running with his spiky brown hair giving off a "whoosh" effect. (I've kinda missed those.)

"So frustrating."

When lunch ended, Netami still hadn't found her binder. While she was walking in the courtyard to her class, she heard a voice coming from one of the air vents in the ground. (We've got them at school, so we're using them for the chapter.)

"Netami, you there?"

"Akumu? What are you doing down there?" She asked walking over to the air vent.

"Your binder isn't down here either!"

"Well of course it isn't!"

"Whoa! Lookin' good, Netami!"

"Ah! Don't look up my skirt, you perv!"

"Too late."

"If I still had my lightning, you would be screwed."

"Even without it I wouldn't mind that." Netami stomped off and then came back with the water hose.

"Jerk."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that!" Netami turned the hose on and stuck the nozzle in the vent.

"Too late," she said before walking away.

"Aw hell. Netami this isn't funny! Stupid females and their PMS!"

The next day Netami found her binder in her closet. How it got there, she will never know.

"Well that was a waste of twenty minutes of my life that I will never get back."

"Don't be such a sourpuss."

"You're probably the one that put my binder in the closet in the first place."

"You can't prove that."

"Well I didn't put it there."

"Maybe it's an alien binder and it teleported into the closet."

"That has got to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard you say."

"You're just jealous."

"'Alien binder.' I've gotta say, Akumu, that one really takes the cake."

"The cake is a lie!"

"Riiight... I get the feeling that you put my binder in my closet so I wouldn't be able to find it, thus giving you an excuse to go on an adventure."

"Curses. My plans have been foiled again."

"Yay! I win!"

"Oh no you didn't! That is my catch phrase!"

"Yes, yes."

"Respect mah authoratah."

"Whatever you say, Akumu. Whatever you say."

"Hey, you two! Hurry up and go outside or the buses will leave without you!" A teacher yelled from the doorway to the cafeteria.

"Bitch," Akumu muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah, there's a field trip today."

"We're goin' on a fiiield trip! A fiiiieeld trip! A fiield trip. A fiiiield trip!" (A song I heard on AMV Hell 3, I had to put it in.)

"Akumu, where'd you get a guitar?"

"In mah pants."

"I'm not surprised."

"Well you shouldn't be."

"Yeah okay, let's just go."

"Out of the way, bitches! Netami and I get the back."

"No way! We were here first!"

"GTFO or else I eat yo babies!" (Said in Jordan's Arnold S. voice, of course.)

"Whatever dude."

"Yay! I win!"

"Akumu, you realize that threat is going to backfire on you one of these days, right?"

"O rly?"

"Ya rly."

"Nuh uh, Netami, because I always win. It's a freaking way of life."

"Fine whatever."

"Yay! I win!"

"Ugh."

The bus was away from the school for not even a minute, and Akumu asked the question. That's right, the dreaded question.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"When are we gonna get there? This stupid bus needs to go faster," Akumu said, grabbing the seat in front of him and shaking it.

"We left the school a minute ago, of course we aren't there."

"Well excuuuse me!"

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"We're going to the Domino Museum."

"Ew. Where's that?"

"In Domino, Japan."

"Oh okie dokie. Sounds boring."

"Nothing pleases you, does it?"

"Well..."

"Don't even go there."

"Oh yeah, I went there. Went there, came back and brought a post card!"

"Weirdo."

"You're just jealous."

"Just shut up and play your Pokemans."

"Yay! Let's kick some ass, Kitty! Meow."

Netami shook her head and fell asleep. She woke up when she felt herself shaking side-to-side.

"Wha?"

"Dude... wait what?"

"Hnn..."

"Wakey wakey! Tofu eggs and bakey!"

"I'm already awake!"

-Inhales- "Okay."

"Oh, we're here."

"Yeah, that's why I was trying to wake you."

"Oh okay."

"No, I was just doing that because I was bored and I wanted to piss you off."

"Don't joke like that."

"Fine."

"Let's go, everyone else left."

"Yay! Fun!"

After following their class inside, Netami looked around at the different sections, while Akumu stared forward boredly.

"So where should we go? What do you want to look at?"

Akumu broke out of his daze and pointed up at the sign that said "Egypt Exhibit."

"That one!"

"Okay sure. It should be interesting."

"Let's see how much they got wrong." (That is SO like Akumu.)

"Uh... right," Netami muttered following Akumu to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

_**Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they do best) for the future selves of their old acquaintances. **_

_**A/N: Okay, so it's been a really long time since I've updated this story. But I have a really good excuse! I have been concentrating on my novel for Creative Writing, so I've sort of put this aside. But I think I'm doing pretty good on my novel. I've already got 6 chapters, and I've started writing chapter 7. Anyway, let's get on with this story. So lemme see... this is the chapter where they all meet up again. And the whole thing with Seto's hat is from another story I wrote where Akumu made his first debut. And I finally found it! It was in The Box. Yeah. Akumu steals Seto's hat and wears it on his head and refers to himself as the Pope. Quite hilarious actually. I would post the story on here, but there is a lot of crap in it that I regret writing. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 4! **_

_**Chapter 4 Reunion **_

_**Jamie was walking slowly so she could take everything in, when she heard some familiar voices.**_

"_**Hehehe. That statue's naked."**_

_**-Sakura punch!-**_

"_**Tohru, that's gross!"**_

"_**Ow! It's true!"**_

"_**No way..." Jamie muttered as she walked over to the feuding twins.**_

"_**You could at least try to act your age."**_

"_**Hey–" Jamie began.**_

"_**Hey, we are in the middle of an important fight! Don't butt in!" Tohru yelled. (Sound familiar?)**_

"_**That's not very nice, Tohru."**_

"_**Who are you? How do you know my name? You stalker!" Tohru yelled pointing an accusing finger at Jamie.**_

_**-Sakura punch!-**_

"_**Tohru, you baka! Just because she just so happens to know you, it doesn't mean she's a stalker!"**_

"_**You never change, Ayame."**_

"_**You know my name, too?"**_

"_**Yeah, you don't recognize me? Well, probably not since my hair is different. It's me, Jami."**_

"_**Eh?" Tohru remarked.**_

"_**Uwah! Jami, I missed you so much!" Ayame squealed, trapping Jamie in a bear hug.**_

"_**Yes, yes. I feel the love, now get offa me before you crush my lungs!"**_

"_**No! Don't die again!"**_

"_**I was just kidding around. I'm not going anywhere."**_

"_**No foolin'?" Tohru asked.**_

"_**No foolin'."**_

"_**You promise?" Ayame asked.**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**All right!" The twins yelled doing their signature thumbs up.**_

"_**You guys are still doing that?"**_

"_**Yeah, so?" Tohru shot back defensively.**_

_**-Sakura punch!-**_

"_**Tohru, don't be rude!"**_

"_**Hurry up, Netami! I can't hold it much longer!" (That... is what she said.)**_

"_**Hmm?" All three remarked at the same time.**_

_**They peaked around the corner and saw a boy standing around the back on a statue with his arm around its neck. He looked like he was struggling to hold on.**_

"_**All right, Akumu, all right."**_

"_**Hurry up and take the picture!"**_

"_**Well, get your fingers up there! I can't take the picture until you're doing the right pose."**_

"_**Gosh, such a perfectionist." Netami merely rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Are you about ready for your close-up, Picasso?"**_

"_**Yeah, now I am."**_

"_**Sir. Sir! Please don't climb on the displays!"**_

"_**I'm giving it bunny ears! Just one picture and then I'll stop."**_

"_**Don't make me call security."**_

"_**You mean you're not?" Akumu asked looking over the man's uniform.**_

"_**Uh, well,"**_

"_**Yay! I win!"**_

"_**Akumu! Pose!" Netami yelled with her camera over her eye.**_

"_**Oh right. Boogers on my pancakes please!" Netami took the picture and shook her head.**_

"_**Why do I even bother?" She mused to herself.**_

"_**Lemme see! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Akumu yelled bounding up to her.**_

"_**Knock yourself out. Just don't break my camera."**_

"_**Yes!" Akumu shouted in approval.**_

"_**Wow, Akumu. I think you're even more crazy now than you used to be. If that's even possible," **_

_**Jamie said walking up to the pair.**_

_**Tohru and Ayame followed her a couple seconds later. Akumu examined Jamie's face for a minute while Jamie just stared back. Then Akumu smirked and laughed slightly. Jamie's expression changed from confused to angry.**_

"_**Hehehe."**_

"_**Don't even go there."**_

"_**Oh yeah, I went there. Went there, came back, and brought a post card!"**_

"_**That's a new one," Tohru said.**_

"_**No it's not," Netami mumbled. Just then, Akumu's head shot up and he began looking around.**_

"_**Diaper... senses... tingling!"**_

"_**What the hell is he talking about?" Tohru asked.**_

"_**Don't tell me," Netami muttered. Akumu then dashed off and went around a corner.**_

"_**Ah! Akumu wait!" Jamie yelled as she took off after him.**_

"_**Wait! Damn! He's too fast for us!" Tohru yelled.**_

"_**At least he's burning some of that energy of his," Ayame said trotting along.**_

"_**Yeah, good for us," Netami grumbled.**_

_**The other four finally managed to catch up and saw Akumu with his face pressed up against the glass of one of the displays. He was leaving a fog whenever he exhaled from his panting.**_

"_**Akumu, what are you doing?" Jamie asked. Akumu pealed his face away from the glass and jabbed his index finger against the glass.**_

"_**Lookie lookie! It's the diaper!" He yelled excitedly. Inside the glass display case was the large blue and gold hat that had belonged to the High Priest Seto.**_

"_**No way," Tohru stammered.**_

"_**Tchya way," Akumu scoffed.**_

"_**They actually found this thing? And they're showing it? It's a hat!"**_

"_**They had a display of ancient dental floss," Jamie stated boredly.**_

"_**We had dental floss back then?" Ayame asked.**_

"_**I guess so, since they have it on display here."**_

"_**Unless they're wrong," Akumu said into the glass.**_

"_**Do I need to follow you around all day?" The security guard from earlier asked walking up to the group.**_

"_**No," Akumu answered without removing his face from the glass.**_

"_**He's not doing anything wrong. Just leave the special child be," Netami said.**_

"_**Fine whatever," the guard scoffed before walking away.**_

"_**That was annoying," Tohru said.**_

"_**Hello everyone! Are you enjoying you visit?"**_

_**Four of the teens turned around, while Akumu rotated his face in the general direction of the voice, which belonged to a young boy their age with messy white hair and a pale complexion.**_

"_**Yeeeeeeeeeaaaah sure. Hey aren't you a student?" Tohru said observing the boy's uniform.**_

"_**Yes, but my father owns the museum, so I sort of have to greet people and stuff."**_

"_**Oh," Netami said boredly.**_

"_**That's quite an accent you've got there," Jamie said.**_

"_**Oh, yes. I'm half-British, half-Japanese. It's quite troublesome though, because I'm often teased by my classmates."**_

"_**That's horrible!" Ayame said.**_

"_**I think that's kinda funny," Tohru said.**_

_**-Sakura punch!-**_

"_**So, Mr. Limey British dude, what's your name anyway?" Tohru asked, backing away from Ayame, hoping to avoid another punch to the head.**_

"_**Not the limey stuff again," he mumbled to himself. "My name is Ryo Bakura. It's nice to meet you all."**_

"_**Bakura?" **_


	5. Chapter 5 Search & Rescue

Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they do best) for the future selves of their old acquaintances.

A/N: Yeah, uh. So I've been writing... a lot. But not on this story. So that's why I haven't updated in forever. And then there's the play for Creative Writing. Writing a play is hard. It's hard to not turn it into a story. Ah well. So anyway, I'd had about two pages of this chapter written for a while, and then I started writing again on Jordan's birthday. Just for the hell of it. It's nothing like that. Trust me. I like someone else anyway. So, about this chapter. Hmm... the whole thing about the German friend is something Jordan made up (of course). So Lezlie, Christine, has a German exchange student staying with her this semester. Anyway, there was this one day that I needed to talk to Lezlie, but she wasn't there. It was about going to an anime convention. So Lezlie showed up about five minutes before the bell rang, and Jordan sang "I blame your German friend." And Lezlie said it was her mom's fault, but Jordan said "I still blame your German friend." So now he sings it all the time. I've started singing it, too. That happens. I'll start using Jordan's catch phrases. I really need to stop doing that. I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll just let you, if anyone is reading this, read the chapter.

Chapter 5 Search and Rescue

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey... hey... hey... hey... whoa. You're Bakura?" Akumu said, finally removing his face from the display case.

"Wow, Akumu. You have a face," Netami said sarcastically.

"Whoa, don't mess with me! The glass and I were getting to know each other, but I came to find out that she doesn't have much of a personality." (Aw, poor glass.)

"So the glass is female?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Okay then," Tohru said sweat dropping.

"But we're getting off topic. You mean to tell me that you're Bakura?"

"Oh, well, that's my last name. I'm not exactly sure where Bakura is at the moment. He's probably running around somewhere with Marik and Malik wreaking havoc."

"That's what he does best," Netami said sarcastically.

"Come, my friends! We must go on a quest to search for and rescue the missing Bakura!" Akumu shouted, striking a dramatic pose and pointing in a random direction.

"Akumu, I don't think he's missing," Tohru said sweat dropping.

"And as for saving him, you need not worry. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself when it comes to Marik and Malik," Ryo chimed in.

"Told you," Akumu said.

The other four just sighed while Ryo blinked in confusion. Jamie turned to Ryo, who just stared back.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Is that some kind of British saying or something?" Netami asked.

"I suppose. It is used a lot over in England. Why do you ask?"

"Akumu, you've never been to England. Where did you hear it?"

"Ron's dad said it in the fourth movie."

"Ah. Right. I totally walked into that one."

"Yeah, you kinda did."

"Ha ha... movie references," Jamie mused. (Ha ha... loins.)

"So, how do you all know Bakura?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, we go way back. WAY back," Akumu answered with a wave of his hand.

"Oh. THAT far, huh?"

"Yuppers!"

"Why does that disturb me greatly?"

"Don't let it get to you, it's only natural," Tohru said with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go find Bakura!" Akumu yelled, receiving groans and incoherent mutters.

"Achoo!"

"Curse you," a tanned blond with spiky hair, cloudy violet eyes, and a glowing eyeball on his forehead stated boredly.

"Thanks," the albino next to him said. "Someone must be talking about me."

"Who would talk about you?" The other tanned blond asked.

"It was probably just stupid Ryo."

"Yeah, probably."

"This is boring. Let's go pick up some chicks," the spiky-haired blond said.

"You'd probably scare them away, Marik," the albino said.

"Would not, Bakura."

"Either way, that's not what a museum is for," the other blond said.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Malik. You sound like Ishizu." (Yeah, Malik, don't be such a party pooper.)

"Whatever the hell you're talkin' about..."

"Hey, that girl's pretty cute," Marik said pointing at a girl with long black hair. "She's from the rich people school."

"AH!" Jamie exclaimed when she noticed the three males, Bakura in particular.

"She's lookin' at you kinda weird, Bakura," Malik said. Bakura said nothing.

"No... no no no no NO! It can't be you!" Jamie yelled walking over.

"Why not?" Bakura asked.

"Where's the sexy tan and the scar and the muscles and the six pack, which I assume is not there?"

"Wait a second..."

"You're a skinny white cracker boy!" Jamie shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his liquid-paper white face.

Marik burst out laughing and fell on the floor. He grabbed his sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

"That's a new one!" Marik yelled from his spot on the floor.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you yelling at me?"

"Geez, do I really look that different, now?"

"I dunno, do you?"

"Who else do you know with hair this long?"

"The mutt's sister?"

"Should I even dare asking?"

"Probably not."

"Didn't think so." Jamie reached inside her collar and pulled out a necklace. At the end of a silver chain was a blue stone a little smaller than an egg. "Does this ring a bell? I hope it does, because this is what killed me before."

"You still have that? I thought we destroyed it."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job of destroying it."

"Oi! Jamie!" Akumu yelled.

"'Jamie'? Why's the spelling different?"

"I was reborn in America." (...In America.)

"Ah. I don't get it, but okay."

"Hey, who's the skinny white cracker boy?" Akumu asked.

"It's not my fault! It's stupid Ryo's!" Bakura yelled.

"I blame your German friend," Akumu sang while pointing at him.

"I don't have any German friends."

"I still blame your German friend," Akumu sang.

"Whatever..."

"What happened to you, man? You're so scrawny! And the scar I gave you is gone! WTF Canadian?"

"Like I said, it's Ryo's fault."

"I still blame your German friend."

"Yes, I know."

"Yay! I win!"

"You're still saying that?"

"Yes. Yes, he is," Netami answered as she approached the group. "So I see you found him."

"Yuppers!"

"What the heck happened to you?" Netami asked, looking Bakura up and down. (All around... on the ground... big and round!)

"I could ask you the same thing. Your hair's the color of piss."

"Oh, that's a new one..."

"I blame his German friend," Akumu sang.

"Whatever you say, Akumu. Whatever you say," Netami said sarcastically.

"Yay! I win!"

"Hey guys, did you find him yet?" Tohru asked. "Dude what happened to you?"

"I blame his German friend."

"Do you have any German friends?" Ayame asked.

"No."

"This is boring. Let's go pick up some chicks," Marik said.

"Mine!" Akumu yelled, grabbing Netami and pulling her to him.

"Trust me guys, you don't want this one," Tohru said gesturing towards Ayame.

-Sakura punch!-

"Shut up, Tohru!"

"Mm m-mm," Bakura mused, shaking his head while Marik turned his attention to Jamie.

"Well, who else am I supposed to flirt with?"

"You'd probably scare them away," Malik said.

"Shut up."

"Well, obviously not these three," Bakura stated.

"Well, I'm not going to flirt with the Pharaoh's whores." (Because the Egyptians were nothing but a bunch of pimps and whores.)

"Pharaoh?" All five remarked.

"Yeah. The Pharaoh's alive, but he doesn't remember anything," Bakura said.

"Even better," Akumu said.

"Hey, wait a second. You guys are all from different schools. What's up with that?" (Yeah really! What's up with that?)

"We were just reborn in different locations, and we just happened to reunite here," Jamie answered.

"Just out of curiosity, what school do you guys go to?" Akumu asked.

"Domino High. Why do you ask?" Marik replied.

"Just wondering."

"You really shouldn't have answered him," Bakura muttered.

"Why?"


	6. Chapter 6 New Students

Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they do best) for the future selves of their old acquaintances.

A/N: Okay, so I'm back and stuff. So I get to go to Laser Tag today! Woot! So let's see... the chapter... Uh... Ms. Chono is a teacher from the manga/the original original Yu-Gi-Oh! Season zero which only aired in Japan. She was this really mean bitch and she had a HUGE rack. So anyway... oh yeah, the B squared T squared. It's this thing that Jordan came up with, and I helped a little. B squared T squared equals B2 T2 which equals BB TT which equals Big Bodacious Ta Tas. So yeah, here's the chapter.

Chapter 6 New Students

The next Monday at Domino High, everything seemed normal, until five new faces, well, bodies walked through the doors of the school. It was like the stereotypical slow-mo big entrance walk.

"Okay, class, settle down. Yugi, Jonouchi, stop dueling, it's time for class to start," the home room teacher, Ms. Chono, said.

"Stop dueling? That would be the apocalypse," Jonouchi said.

"Before we start today, we have... five new students joining our class." The sophomore class happened to have five empty spots, because Akumu hacked the school's main computer system and made it so. "If you'll come in."

The five teens walked in the room and stood in a line at the front of the class. Some of the guys were gawking at the three girls, and a few girls were blushing. Akumu looked over at Ms. Chono and snorted.

"B squared T squared."

"If you'll introduce yourselves."

"HI!" Akumu shouted. "I'm Akumu, and I always win, because it's a freakin way of life! Oh, and Netami's mine, so back off."

"I'm Netami, and yeah. That's about it."

"I'm Tohru, and if you know what's good for you, you won't piss off my sister." -Sakura punch!- "See?"

"I'm Ayame. Don't get involved with my brother, because you'll catch his stupid."

The last teen was pulling down on the ends of her uniform skirt. She glanced up once, and then fully looked up, keeping her hands on her skirt.

"'Sup, I'm Jamie."

"Okay, just find somewhere to sit," Ms. Chono said, a little taken aback.

A few hours passed, and lunch finally arrived. One table consisted of the five new students, Bakura, Malik and Marik.

"Yummy yummy yummy! Foody foody yummy!" Akumu yelled.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Tohru said.

"I'm sure you have," Ayame said.

"Shut up!" -Sakura punch!- "Ow."

"I hate this uniform. The skirt is too short. I can't sit down in it, and I keep having to pull it down," Jamie said.

"I like it," Akumu said with rice in his mouth.

"Shut up, Akumu."

"Akumu, don't talk with your mouth full," Netami lectured.

"Yes, Mother." Netami just glared at him.

"And the jacket is pink," Jamie said pulling on the collar.

"What's wrong with pink?" Ayame asked.

"I hate pink."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I can't believe you guys actually transferred here," Marik said.

"I can," Bakura muttered.

"What, you're not happy to see your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Awkward..." Ayame mused.

"Hey guys, is that the priest?" Netami asked.

"Where?" Tohru asked.

"Over there. Sitting by himself with the laptop."

"Hey, it is Seto!" Jamie remarked.

"You're right, he does look better without his hat," Netami said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, you're not two-timing, are you?"

"Like you're one to talk, Akumu. If I recall, you went off and flirted with that damn blond's sister behind my back!"

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Yeah, Akumu, remember she tied you up in the closet?" Ayame asked.

"And we ended up going to look for you when you were there the entire time," Jamie mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Happy closet time!"

"Yeah, well, girls never forget," Netami stated.

"Damn females and their grudges," Akumu muttered.

"Watch it. You're just lucky that I don't have my lightning anymore."

"So I guess we all lost our powers, huh?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," Netami said.

"It sucks. I miss my fire," Akumu whined.

"So that's the priest?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. His name now is Seto Kaiba. He's the C.E.O. of a billion-dollar gaming company and is really rich. He's a total prick. The only person he doesn't hate is his younger brother, Mokuba," Bakura explained.

"So basically, he's still angsty."

"Pretty much."

"Hey, you guys, since we're all together now and away from our old schools, where are we going to live?" Tohru asked.

"I have an idea~," Akumu sang.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Netami said.

"Ha ha... movie references," Jamie mused.

At the end of the school day, the others lost sight of Akumu. They then saw him following Kaiba to his limo. The two were standing at the limo, with the door held open, for about a minute, talking back and forth. Akumu then turned his head and waved at the others, who waved back, confused. Akumu began talking to Kaiba again, and then Kaiba's face went pale. After about another minute of talking, Kaiba got in his limo, and Akumu walked over to the group.

"What was that about?" Netami asked.

"I got us a place to live."

"And that would be..."

"At Kaiba's mansion."

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Tohru asked.

"I told him that we kidnapped his brother, and in order to get him back, he'd have to let us live in his mansion."

"And he believed you?"

"Why would he believe that? How does he know that his brother isn't home?" Jamie asked.

"Because I heard from the other side of the classroom that Mokuba would be at a sleep over."

"Oh, nice," Tohru said.

"This is just like last time," Ayame said.

"Exactly. That's why I thought of it."

"Wasn't it my idea last time?" Jamie asked.

"Hey, tequila was involved, get offa me!"

"Sure. Blame it on the tequila."

"You're right. I blame his German friend," Akumu sang, pointing at Bakura, who was walking away with Ryo. He just gave him an annoyed look and then continued walking.

"He's gonna kill you one of these days," Tohru said.

"Nah. We're bffs."

"Yeah, and he used to be the Thief King."

"Ah. Used to be."

"And the prosecution rests its case," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but,"

"Don't go and hurt yourself, now," Netami said.

"So are we going to just stand here, or are we going home and getting our stuff?" Ayame asked.

"Well, unless you'd like to live with this stupid uniform as your only outfit you own, it would be a good idea," Jamie replied.

"Hmm... that might not be so bad," Ayame mused.

"Ew. You're kidding me, right?"

"No, why?"

"Okay, so let's go. People are staring at us," Tohru said.

"I think they're staring at us just because we're weird, not because we're still here," Jamie stated.

"You have a point there."

"So we'll go back to our houses and then take taxis to Kaiba's mansion. Got it?" Netami said.

"Works for me," Ayame said.

"Aiight, let's do this!" Akumu yelled.


	7. Yeeeeeaaaaaahhh

Hello readers. Or reader. Or whatever. So, it's been quite a while since I last updated this story. I'm not being lazy (okay, yes I am), but I've been focusing on another story that is NOT a fanfiction. That, and college has taken over my life, which can't be helped. So it's a story that features the OC's from The Palace's New Residents and Domino's New Residents (since this is the sequel).

At the moment I have the first draft of my book finished and I'm mostly editing and adding scenery/descriptions, but I'll be uploading this story on fiction press . com. (obviously remove the spaces because this site is so douchey about that). Slowly, because I want to see if anyone actually reads it. The story is sci-fi, Adventure (?), M, and called "Dea Ex Machina" if that's any help... And I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys. I'm sure I have. ;A;

But yeah, the next time I update this story will probably be when I'm like 70. But D.E.M. is more important to be honest (as well as school orz). I can't earn moneys from my fanfics and can't publish them. Please don't hate meeeeee! /wrists


	8. Chapter 7 Roomies!

Summary: It is the return of our favorite band of misfits (no need to say their names). Only this time instead of Egypt, they are in Japan. To be more specific, Domino, Japan. After reuniting following a 3,000-year separation, they all transfer to Domino High to cause more trouble (which is what they're best at) for the future selves of their old acquaintances.

A/N: Okay, I forgot that I had this chapter saved on my computer. I think it's because I wasn't finished with it or something. I dunno, but I can't think of anything else to write for it. So THIS will be the last chapter I upload for this story. For now. I'm going to be working on the OCs' story (when I'm not overwhelmed by homework OTL). I'm done yammering now, so just 7 Roomies!

So, they settled into Kaiba's mansion. And it wasn't until the next day that Kaiba found out that Mokuba was at a sleep over at Yugi's house.

Just like in the first story, there was an argument between Akumu and Tohru about where they were going to sleep. Apparently, Akumu took the room that Tohru wanted.

"Hey, who said you could have this room?" Tohru asked.

"I did, what's it to ya'?"

"No way, dude. I want this room."

"Too bad."

"Get out, this is my room!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Either you quit bitching, accept your defeat, and GTFO my Battle Bedroom, or I'll set all the unoccupied rooms on fire so you won't have a place to sleep."

"Kaiba would kill you for that."

"I'd like to see him try. Besides, he screws the rules and has money. He can just have them rebuilt."

"Ha ha... Internet parody references," Jamie mused as she walked down the hallway towards her room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to unpack. Bye bye," Akumu said as he closed the door in Tohru's face.

"Lost again?" Netami asked, standing outside her room, which was on the left next to Akumu's.

"Yeah. And dammit, I just lost the game!"

"What fail is it?" Akumu asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Seven-thirty," Netami answered.

"Crap. We have to go to school soon, don't we?"

"Yes."

"We might as well leave," Jamie said joining them.

"Where's Ayame?" Netami asked.

"I'm coming! Just hold on a second!" Ayame's voice yelled from down the hallway.

"That... is what she said," Akumu said.

"He could've said it, too," Tohru added.

"That's true."

"Okay, you guys, let's go," Jamie said.

Kaiba arrived to school with a headache, because he was stuck in his limo with two annoying boys, a hyper, bubbly girl, another girl who was bitching at the boys to shut up, and his brother, who was dropped off at his school on the way. There was another girl who would occasionally tell the others they're idiots. When they all got to home room, he immersed himself in a book.A few minutes later, while the five teens were talking, a girl walked over to their group. They didn't notice her until she started talking.

"Hi there!" The group looked at her and their eyes widened. "I didn't get to talk to you yesterday, and I meant to welcome you all to the school. I'm Anzu Mazaki, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's Jugs!" Akumu yelled, pointing at her.

"I never thought we'd see her again," Netami said.

"'Jugs?'" Anzu remarked.

"Just some stupid nickname that Akumu came up with way back when," Jamie explained.

"It's not stupid!"

"What's going on over here?" A deep male voice chimed in.

"King Dead Guy!" Akumu yelled, pointing at the Pharaoh.

"Hey there, Ate–" Jamie began.

"The spiky-haired guy called me Jugs!" Anzu interrupted. The Pharaoh snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Pants is laughing," Ayame said.

"Actually, I think that name fits Kaiba better," another male voice stated.

"Blondie! And Point Dexter!" Tohru yelled. "Who else has been reborn?"

"Pixie..." Netami muttered when she spotted Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka.

"Don't do anything reckless, Thunder Cat," Akumu said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Akumu squeaked, hiding behind Tohru.

"Hey, get offa me, man!"

"All right, class, it's almost time to start, so take your seats," Ms. Chono said.

"B squared T squared," Akumu said under his breath

"Before we get started, I have two announcements: we will be holding Student Council elections within the next week. Second, the school play is coming up. As many of you, I'm sure, have been anticipating, it is going to be 'Romeo and Juliet'." A bunch of the girls started gabbing to each other. "Now, let's begin."

Later on at lunch, the same group sat together at the table. And for some reason, Akumu seemed like he had something to tell everyone.

"All right, Akumu, what is it?" Netami asked with a sigh.

"We should totally run for Student Council!"

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say," Jamie said.

"Really? Because I'm sure he's said worse," Ayame replied.

"He has. Trust me," Netami muttered.

"I'm running for Student Council President, and you four shall be my subjects!" Akumu yelled.

"Count me out," Jamie said leaning back in her chair.

"You're no fun," Akumu whined with a pout.

"Yes, I'm so boring."

"We should try out for the play, too!"

"Do you even know what the play is about?" Jamie asked.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Ha ha... movie references."

"Oh boy, this won't turn out well," Tohru said slapping his forehead.


End file.
